fishvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Remaai
Welcome Hi, welcome to FishVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mini Dart Goby (1).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 08:23, December 2, 2009 Templates I took a look at some of the articles on the wiki, and noticed that you don't have templates for common tables - if you want, I could make some templates for you. Not only do they look better, but they make it easier for new users to edit pages. I figured I should leave a message here as you're by far the most active user on this wiki, though I'd appreciate it if I also had the support of the Administrator/Bureaucrat. ''Penguinof '' 14:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) By the way, I don't know how you do things here, but I'm used to how things are done on larger and busier wikis, so I'd prefer it if you replied here, on your talk page, rather than on my talk page - that way the conversation doesn't become fragmented. ''Penguinof '' 15:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, that makes more sense to me. I generally do that, unless someone asks otherwise. I don't really know how the hierarchy works, so I'm not sure who's in charge... In any case, those template would be really nice. I have been trying to figure out what was wrong with the tables I've been making. --remaai 18:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Categorization Hello. I'm Nic from Wikia Gaming, I noticed that you have made quite a few contributions on this Wiki. But, I noticed that on a lot of the pages or images you add you aren't categorizing it. I've created a pretty simple categorizing system on here, if you add a picture of a Fish add the Category:Fish (put that in brackets). Or if it's a plant, put Category:Plants, an Environment - Category:Environments, etc. Pretty self-explanatory, but it goes along way to helping with this Wiki. Also, if you need any other help, just let me know. - Wagnike2 19:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay, sorry. I can do that. (I've never really done this before...) Pretty much all I need help with are screenshots of the higher-level fish, but I can just get them when I get to those levels, so it's not a big deal. Oh, and if you find a way to isolate the fish images from the the game, that'd be helpful. I wanted to add in the baby and junior fish images. --remaai 19:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and I am having trouble placing images. I'm not really sure why they can't go side-by-side... --remaai ::I went ahead and put an image gallery on your Environments page, which put all the images in the same row. That's probably the easiest way to do it, the other option would be to make a table, but that's a lot more complicated. Let me know if you like the page like that, if not I can always revert the page back to what you had it as. - Wagnike2 19:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No, that looks better than what I was doing. I wish I could make them a little bigger, though. And how do I make a category? --remaai ::::To make a category, you just click on the red link. And then put Category:Browse on that page. - Wagnike2 20:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) More information Besides the statistics, etc. Is there anything else that can go on these pages? I've never actually played Fishville to be honest, but I just think right now that there isn't that much information on a page. I'm just trying to flesh these pages out as much as possible. - Wagnike2 17:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to get round to replying when you asked on my page - you'd be surprised at how very little there is to do in FishVille. You buy fish, you let them grow, feed them every now and then, then sell them, earning you experience and money. The money lets you buy fish and things to decorate your tank(s) with, and the experience lets you gain levels, and the higher your level, the more fish/plants/decorations you can buy. The fish do nothing but swim round the tank all day until you sell them. I honestly can't think of anything else we could put on the pages, except for how often each species needs to be fed (though I'm not sure how that would go into the article, as I can't make space for it in the Fish Infobox). ''Penguinof '' 18:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :*Feeding time is just Double growth time, and I've been fiddling with the infobox, but I can't quite get this indent thing working, but I'm not having a lot of success. Do you think you could take a whack at it? remaai 19:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this is essentially it. It's still in beta, so there might be more to put up later. :\ --remaai 18:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : I actually realized this earlier today, I tried giving it a shot, and it's kind of boring. I mean the initial concept is cool, but hopefully the game catchs on to something better. - Wagnike2 20:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sidebar Navigation Got this all fixed up how you wanted it, as far as your signature being messed up I have no idea what's wrong with them. Sorry, I can't be of more help for that. - Wagnike2 14:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) That's fine, I'll figure it out. And the sidebar is niiiiice. --remaai 17:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, also...I read something about edit buttons...is there a way to make "???" into a clickable input-thing for missing data? Simpler for users who don't want to edit the whole page, etc? Plus...it would be cool. --remaai :*Also, is there a way to have some sort of rollover effect? I would like to make have a short message on rollover? ::Like this? JoePlay (talk) 18:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Admin offer Hi Remaai. I noticed that the FishVille Wiki only has one admin, who only has 8 edits and hasn't made an edit in over a month. Since you are BY FAR the most active editor here, I wanted to ask if you would be interested in becoming an admin. If you've never been a wiki admin before, the main difference is that you'll be able to delete unneeded or unwanted pages and block users who vandalize the wiki. Once you've made your decision, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks for all the great work you've done! JoePlay (talk) 18:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : The best thing to read is probably this. Congrats! If you need anything, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 22:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Great! I'm glad to hear you accepted. When you have a chance, stop by the Admin Tools Wiki. There you can read about all the things an admin can do, and even test them out. I just set your status to Bureaucrat, which is an admin that can promote other editors to admin. So if you ever want help with running the wiki, you have the ability to add someone to the admin team. ::As you can see, Nic has been busy creating new pages. He and I will setup the main page and put a custom skin on the wiki today, so all you'll have to focus on is continuing to improve the wiki's content. If you have any questions, feel free to message Nic or myself. JoePlay (talk) 22:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:New Images I went ahead and switched the images that I was using on the template to the images you already had uploaded. You should be able to delete the old ones. As far as using images versus $/SD, I'd prefer the images. - Wagnike2 03:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I would too, but then would we do that on the main Fish chart as well? I mean, the chart would get kind of crowded-looking, right? --remaai 11:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and since you guys are changing the skin and all, do you want stuff like, the arrows, the XP gauge, etc? Actually, if anyone wants to help me make a list of what I need to pull from the game/direct me to where I should make this list, that'd be nice. --remaai :* I think that right now, the skin is pretty well set. Though, I think you could make a just general Gameplay article where you could feature things like the XP Gauge, the arrows, etc. As far as making a list, I think it's be best if you just made the list off your userpage. - Wagnike2 17:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Updated xp/hr and coins/hour chart I used one of the charts that was credited on the fish page, and made some major updates. Took me a few hours, but it is looking pretty sweet now. And as far as I can tell, is accurate. But you may want to check it also. The main difference is that it has the xp/hr and coins/hr calculated for each of the first three levels. The original that I used was calculating it per/min which seemed weird too me. I added all the new fish, and the gifted fish. There was a few mistakes that I corrected as well. Do you have an email that I can send it to you? It might be helpful, and you shouldn't have to do any more math unless you want to double check my numbers. Before I release it into the wild I thought you might want to have a look at it. It is in an Open Office format (odf), but I'll send an excel version too. --Rhythmic 12:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC)